Tragic Hero
by Rorschach's Blot
Summary: ONESHOT: Harry decides to take advantage of the fact that he is a tragic hero and does so in a manner suggested by Ron.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this or anything that has value.

* * *

Tragic Hero

* * *

"I'll always remember you," the seventh year Ravenclaw gave Harry a long lingering kiss.

"I know that I can beat him," Harry hugged . . . Suzy? Jill? Tight, "goodbye."

"Goodbye Harry," the girl called after him. "I know you can do it."

"I must be going," Harry shuddered. "To meet my destiny."

"Good luck," the girl called out after Harry as he left the room.

Harry rushed out of the room and around the corner and slowed to a walk.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron shook his head in awe. "That's what . . . number three tonight?"

"Number five," Harry shrugged. "It's surprising how many girls want to take the opportunity to comfort the tragic hero before he goes into battle."

"I know this was my idea," Ron shook his head. "But don't you think it's getting to be a bit much? I mean, they're going to talk to each other one of these days and sooner or later one of them is going to realise that you haven't gone to face the dark lord."

"I've only done this for two days and I made it quite clear what my intentions were," Harry sighed. "And I think that was the last one."

"Don't get hasty mate," Ron waved his hands. "I'm not saying you should stop, just that you should slow down a bit."

"Thanks Ron," Harry gave the surprised Weasley a hug. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

"You too Harry," Ron nodded. "Now let's get back to the tower before someone catches us."

"You go ahead," Harry patted his friend on the back. "There's something I need to do first."

"Bloody hell mate," Ron shook his head. "Another one?"

"No," Harry smiled. "I've got something to do that isn't . . . that."

"Well," Ron paused. "Ok mate, I guess I'll see you there."

"Don't wait up," Harry smiled. "It might take a while."

Harry waited till Ron left before he pulled out his map, "now where is Hermione?"

"Right behind you Harry," Hermione's sharp voice replied. "Now are you going to tell me why you're out of the tower at this time of night?"

"I wanted to tell you something," Harry smiled.

"What?" Hermione started to relax, "is your scar hurting again?"

"No," Harry gave Hermione a hug. "I just wanted to tell you what a good friend you were."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione gave the boy an odd look. "What brought this on?"

"I was worried that you didn't know how much our friendship means to me and I felt the need to tell you," Harry let her go. "Sorry to seem so melodramatic but . . ."

"It's ok Harry," Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"I'd better get going," Harry smiled. "Thanks for being my friend Hermione."

"You're welcome Harry," Hermione nodded. "Try not to get caught by one of the teachers."

"Bye Hermione," Harry rounded the corner and changed directions.

It took Harry fifteen minutes to get out of the castle and another twenty to make his way to Voldemort's latest hideout.

"I'm here Tom," Harry called out. "Let's finish this."

"Do you think you can beat me Potter?" Voldemort gave a cold smile, "I have years of experience and legions of followers."

"I know," Harry nodded. "One of my friends mentioned it to me a few days ago . . . he was telling me a great way to get girls and . . . well, I wasn't going to do it till he mentioned your power and followers."

"Get to the point Potter," the dark lord hated these monologues.

"Well," Harry smiled. "Without meaning to, he convinced me that there was no way in hell that I could ever beat you so I decided to try out his method of getting girls and you know what? It worked, there is nothing that attracts girls better then a tragic hero that's about to go off to fight an impossible battle."

"I thought I said to get to the point," the dark lord fingered his wand.

"Sorry," Harry shrugged. "Just wanted to give you and the minions a little background information. Well tonight my friend convinced me that I've used the hero thing to good effect so I figured . . .what the hell, might as well come here and get this over with."

"Are you finished?" The dark lord frowned.

"Yup," Harry nodded. "Do you want to duel to the death or would you rather just hit me with a killing curse?"

"You aren't even going to try to escape are you?" Voldemort closed his eyes.

"What would be the point?" Harry blinked, "it'd just be prolonging the inevitable . . . besides, after all the 'exercise' I've gotten tonight I'd be lucky to make it twenty feet without collapsing."

"Very well Potter," Voldemort raised his wand. "I'll allow you the satisfaction of knowing that you robbed me of the satisfaction I'd get from breaking you totally . . . Avada Kedavra."

The killing curse shot out of Voldemort's wand and struck Harry in the chest.

"Are you sure that you did that correctly?" Harry looked down at his chest, "I don't . . . wait, I feel something."

A bright beam of light shot out of Harry's chest and destroyed the dark lord.

"My mark's gone," one of the death eaters stared at his arm in shock. "The dark lord is gone for good, so that must mean. . . it's an ambush."

"Let's get out of here," another agreed.

"Wha?" Harry watched in shock as the death eaters popped out, "well that was unexpected."

"How did you do that Potter?" Snape removed his mask.

"I'm not sure," Harry shrugged. "To be honest, that wasn't what I was expecting to happen."

"Well," Snape rubbed his arm. "You defeated the dark lord, what are you gonna do now?"

Harry thought back to all the girls that had given him a send off and about the possible consequences of his actions over the past few days, "damn . . . what am I gonna do now?"

* * *

AN: This was a oneshot, I very much doubt that I will write anymore of this. What happens next? Who knows. Omake 01 follows the same story line as most every song fic I've ever read.

* * *

Omake: A Typical Terrible Song Fic.

NOTE: I wrote this terrible song so it does not violate the rules on had just gotten a cd player or possibly an ipock and he was listening to the BLOT which was the bestest band in the whole world.

As he listened to the lyrics, he started to think about how they reflected his life.

_The dog's named slim and the milk is skim_

Yeah, Harry nodded. The Dursleys treated him like a dog and forced him to drink skim milk.

_I ride my bike to the giant dyke, it keeps out the watter and we do what we gotta. _

He was always doing what he had to do to keep the wizarding world safe.

_Skum and cream aint what it seem, float to the top and forced to eat slop. _

He was at the top of the wizarding world along with Voldemort and they were both forced to eat slop.

_Down it the muck, live like a duck, life's gotta suck, live like a duck. _

Yeah, they were always forcing him to live with the Dusrsleys, he was pretty sure that he'd already whined about that but screw it.

_Indian Sam, fast as he can, jumped across the span, Indian Sam. _

He wasn't sure what that meant but he was sure it reflected some profound aspect of his life.

_Song aint no more, drop to the floor, eat up the carpet, then become a . . . snarket? Um . . . yeah, a snarket. _

The last line firmed his resolve, Voldemort was going down and Harry was going to be the one that finally put him in the ground.

* * *

Omake 02:

"You may have beaten me," Voldemort sneered. "But I'll just come back stronger than you can imagine."

"Yes I'm well aware of the fact that you'll come back if I destroy your body." Harry nodded, "so I'm not going to destroy it . . . I'm going to change it."

"Wha?" The dark lord's eyes widened in fear.

"Good bye Tom," Harry transfigured the broken man into a loaf of bread.

The next day Harry went back to the Dursleys and cooked them up a large breakfast for the last time. There were eggs, slabs of bacon, and a surprisingly large amount of toast.

As for the dark lord? Well, he spent several days contemplating his mistakes from Dudley's colon and then spent the next few years waiting for the spells to expire from . . . well, I think you can guess.


End file.
